


Shot

by coockie8



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: When Merle takes a bullet for Rick on a formula run, Rick begins to think that maybe Merle has changed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nyeheheh. I’m back with more fics. Rickerle. More Rickerle. Hope you like it.

Rick rummaged through a drawer in the daycare they were raiding. Merle was standing guard just outside. Rick had decided to start going on runs with Merle at Daryl’s suggestion; something about getting to know Merle better.

Once he’d stocked up on everything the daycare had left in terms of baby supplies, Rick left the building. He tapped Merle on the shoulder

“Alright, we can head out,” he stated.

Merle adjusted his gun and nodded

“Got everythin’ we need?” He asked.

Rick nodded as he lifted the bag. Merle smirked as he popped the trunk of their car. Rick put the bag in the trunk then started rummaging around through their other supplies. Merle sniffed softly as he leaned against the car; looking around the surrounding area. A small reflection of light through some trees caught his eye and he squinted in attempt to get a better look. He quickly realised what it was and jumped towards Rick; shoving him out of the way just as a gun fired; the bullet catching Merle in the right shoulder. Rick looked up from his spot on the ground where Merle had thrown him to

“What happened; you hit!?” He panicked; pushing himself up.

Merle had his hand to the wound as he watched the shooter run off into the forest

“Yeah, but it’s not that bad,” he assured.

Rick pushed Merle’s hand away to check the wound, but quickly put it back when blood oozed out of the hole

“Right, ‘not that bad’,” he scoffed.

Merle just chuckled

“It’s no amputation is all I’m sayin’,” he teased.

Rick snarled; Merle was never going to let that go, was he? Rick shook his head before tearing the sleeves off his shirt and tying them together before wrapping them around Merle’s shoulder

“Yer losin’ a lotta blood, we gotta get ya back,” he worried.

Merle shrugged and got into the car. Rick closed the trunk and got into the driver’s seat; starting the car and speeding off.

 

They were an hour from the prison, Rick just hoped he’d bound the wound well enough. He passed a glance to Merle; he’d just taken a bullet for Rick. It made Rick feel guilty for questioning his motives.

“How ya feelin’?” He asked.

Merle hummed softly as he looked over at Rick

“It hurts; throbbin’ somethin’ awful,” He chuckled “Other than that? I’m fine,” He assured.

Rick pursed his lips together and sped up

“I’m sorry.” He didn't know why he was apologizing.

Merle frowned and shifted

“Fer what? Ya ain’t the one who shot me,” He drawled.

Rick shook his head

“Jus’ sorry ya had ta take a bullet for me s’all,” He explained.

Merle snorted in laughter

“S’cool; s’why I’m here, right?” He joked.

Rick let a concerned smile slip and he put a hand on Merle’s thigh. The older male hummed softly and leaned his head against the window

“Wake me up when we get home,” he mumbled.

Rick actually smiled at that and let Merle fall asleep.

 

Rick’s fast, almost erratic driving, got them back to the prison 20 minutes sooner. He parked and gently shook Merle awake

“We’re back; how’s the wound?” He asked.

Merle blinked groggily at Rick before glancing down at the blood soaked makeshift bandage

“Uh… Bloody,” He chuckled.

Rick put his hand to Merle’s forehead

“Yer a bit cold; ya lost a lotta blood,” He worried before getting out of the car.

Merle opened the passenger door and got out of the car. The blood rushed down to his legs and he collapsed. Rick was at his side in seconds

“Ya okay?” He panicked.

Merle nodded

“Lightheaded,” he explained groggily.

Rick hook his arm around Merle’s waist and helped him up; helping him get inside. Daryl ran up to them when they entered the common like area just outside their cellblock

“What happened!?” He panicked “He bit?”

Rick sat Merle down at one of the tables

“No, he was shot,” He stated “Get Hershel.”

Daryl nodded and ran off. Merle snickered

“Now ya gone an’ got Daryl all frazzled,” He light-heartedly scolded.

Rick pursed his lips together

“You seem in good spirits all things considered,” He noted.

Merle shrugged; wincing when the action caused his shoulder to flare up in pain. Daryl returned with Hershel and stood next to Rick; shifting uneasily. Hershel sat down next to Merle and carefully removed the makeshift bandage

“It’s pretty deep, but he’ll live,” he assured.

Merle watched the older man as he cleaned up the blood before getting to stitching. Daryl moved closer to Rick

“What happened?” He asked.

Rick bit his lip

“A sniper; probably from Woodbury. Shot at me; Merle pushed me outta the way an’ took the bullet,” He explained.

Daryl lowered his gaze before looking over at Hershel as he finished up

“He’s lost a lot of blood, so he should stay in bed for at least a day and get some rest,” Hershel informed.

Rick nodded

“I’ll see to it that he does,” He assured.

Merle looked up at Rick; letting him help him up

“Gonna lock me up, Officer?” He teased.

A smirk tugged at Rick’s lips

“No,” He assured as he walked Merle to his cell.

Merle flopped down on his cot; watching Rick out of the corner of his eye. Rick leaned against the door frame; just watching Merle

“Thank you,” He finally breathed.

Merle raised an eyebrow

“… Fer what?” He questioned.

Rick sat down at the edge of Merle’s cot

“Takin’ a bullet fer me,” He reminded while gently touching the stitched wound.

Merle shrugged; averting his gaze

“Nothin’ anyone else here wouldn’t a’ done,” he mumbled.

Rick shook his head

“That’s where yer wrong; Daryl maybe, but no one else woulda done that,” He stated firmly “Ya saved my life. Thank you.”

Merle sniffed again and shrugged

“… No problem… Would do it again,” he mumbled; just barely audible.

Rick smiled; gently squeezing Merle’s arm

“Get some sleep,” he urged before leaving.

Merle pursed his lips together as he watched Rick leave before turning over on his side.

 

The next day was a little more difficult than Rick had anticipated; in the midst of his shock and gratitude he’d forgotten that Merle was a handful. He’d kept trying to get up and do things, so Rick was sitting in Merle’s cell with him, just to keep him company so he wouldn't feel compelled to leave. However, Rick’s presence seemed to just set Merle on edge. Rick kept his eyes on Merle’s back

“You alright,” he decided to ask.

Merle glanced over his shoulder and shrugged

“Ya,” he lied; turning away again.

Rick pursed his lips together but didn't push the matter. He just gently rubbed Merle’s back

“I know ya wanna get outta bed ‘n do stuff, but ya lost a lotta blood yesterday; we don’t want ya passin’ out,” he explained.

Merle didn’t respond, he just inched away from Rick’s touch. Rick sighed and rubbed the back of his neck

“Did I… Do somethin’?” He worried.

Merle looked over his shoulder again

“’S nothin’ like that,” he mumbled.

Rick frowned

“Ya sure? ‘Cause it seems like yer pissed at me,” he pushed.

Merle sat up; glaring out of his cell at Carol, who was watching them

“We gotta put up curtains er somethin’,” He grumbled.

Rick followed Merle’s gaze; a small smirk cracking his features

“That’s yer problem?” he chuckled as he stood “Stay here.”

He left Merle’s cell; grabbing a large sheet to cover the door. He taped the sheet up so no one could see inside before sitting on the small chair next to the cot again

“It’s temporary, but it should do fer now,” he hummed.

Merle glanced up at Rick briefly before averting his gaze

“Thanks,” he mumbled.

Rick smiled

“Anythin’ ta make ya more comfortable,” he cooed.

Merle kept his eyes down as he picked at the sheet on his cot. Rick frowned

“That wasn’t what’s botherin’ ya,” he sighed.

Merle looked up at Rick and shrugged

“Yer bein’ so nice to me,” he explained.

Rick blinked in confusion

“Ya… Took a bullet fer me,” he stammered.

Merle let a half-hearted smirk slip

“I gotta put my life in danger fer ya ta see I’ve changed? Fer ya ta treat me decently?” He asked.

Rick flinched and lowered his gaze; Merle was smarter than he was given credit for. Merle shook his head

“Ferget it,” he suddenly muttered.

Rick bit his lip

“No; yer right, ‘n I’m sorry,” he breathed.

Merle glanced up at Rick again and smiled

“’S alright,” he assured.

Rick pursed his lips together before he moved to sit next to Merle on the cot; pulling him into a kiss. Merle froze; eyes wide as Rick wrapped his arms around him. Rick slowly pulled back from the kiss and locked eyes with Merle

“… Sorry,” he panted.

Merle blinked; clearly confused, but Rick wasn't sure about what.

“I thought ya were with my brother,” Merle suddenly stated.

Rick blinked before snickering and shaking his head

“We’re not exclusive,” he assured.

Merle lowered his gaze before shrugging

“Okay…” he huffed.

Rick smirked and pulled Merle into a kiss again. Merle wrapped his arms around Rick’s neck and deepened the kiss; pulling him down on top of him. Rick wrapped his arms around Merle’s waist; stroking his sides. Merle hummed into the kiss; spreading his legs so Rick could get comfortable between them. Rick broke the kiss to breathe

“Yer hurt; just let me do all the work,” he purred; leaning down to kiss Merle’s neck.

Merle shuddered and tightened his grip around Rick’s neck; digging his nails into Rick’s scalp. Rick sucked a hickey onto Merle’s pulse as he reached down to stroke his hips. Merle bit his lip and let his legs fall farther apart

“Ain’t I a bit old fer ya?” He asked softly.

Rick chuckled as he popped the button on Merle’s cargo pants open

“Only ‘bout 5 years er so older than me,” he purred; unzipping the fly.

Merle slumped as he watched Rick pull his own shirt off. Rick leaned down to kiss Merle again; gasping when Merle gently touched his fingers to the gunshot scar on Rick’s side

“Does that feel weird?” Merle asked.

Rick nodded before smiling and pecking Merle’s lips

“Didn’t think ya could be gentle,” he teased.

Merle lowered his gaze; a slight blush rising over his cheeks. Rick slowly pulled Merle’s tank top off; leaning down to lick up his navel. Merle let out a soft gasp before he quickly covered his mouth. Rick smiled and pulled Merle’s pants off

“Yer hot,” he purred.

Merle groaned and let his head fall back

“Shut up,” he panted as Rick sucked a hickey into his hip.

Rick stifled a laugh and sat up to take his pants off. Merle swallowed thickly as he propped himself up on his elbows; letting his eyes travel over Rick’s body

“Yer the hot one,” he purred; licking his lips as he eyes hooded.

Rick smirked and stroked Merle’s thighs; leaning down next to Merle’s ear

“Do you want it?” He purred.

Merle shuddered again and nodded

“Yeah,” he breathed.

Rick pulled back to stroke his cock. Merle kept his eyes on Rick

“’S been a while,” he informed.

Rick smiled as he stuck 3 fingers into his mouth; sucking them until they were good and wet before pressing one to Merle’s entrance. Merle took a deep breath and forced himself to stay relaxed as Rick slowly eased the finger inside. Rick softly hushed Merle as he slowly pumped the finger in and out

“Yer real tight,” he breathed.

Merle let out a strained hum. Rick nodded and wrapped his free hand around Merle’s cock; squeezing the head. Merle gasped and dug his nails into the sheets.

“Fuck, Rick,” he groaned.

Rick pressed his lips to Merle’s to silence him. He slowly pumped his finger in and out before carefully pushing in the second one. Merle broke the kiss to hiss in pain

“Ow,” he whimpered softly.

Rick hushed him softly; squeezing the head again

“I’m sorry… I don't have lube,” he apologized.

Merle swallowed thickly before twisting his body to grab something under the mattress of his cot. He tossed the half empty tube of lotion at Rick. The former sheriff smirked as he pulled his fingers free

“What do ya use this fer?” He asked as he spread the lotion on his fingers.

Merle hummed as Rick pushed a finger back in

“Honestly? My stump,” he chuckled breathlessly.

Rick smiled as he twisted the finger before pressing the second back inside; scissoring them gently. Merle slumped; panting softly as he ground his hips down on Rick’s hand. Rick licked his lips; leaning forward to take a nipple into his mouth as he pushed the third finger in. Merle flinched and closed his eyes

“’S good… I’m good,” he panted.

Rick sat up and tugged his fingers free; spreading some lotion over his cock

“Ya sure?” he breathed.

Merle nodded and propped himself up on his elbows again. Rick leaned down to kiss him again as he pushed inside. Merle hummed into the kiss; wrapping his arms around Rick’s neck. He broke the kiss when Rick sheathed himself

“Fuck… Yer big,” he strained.

Rick hushed him again; pecking his lips as he gently rutted against him. Merle took deep breaths; eyes squeezed shut as he dug his nails into Rick’s shoulder. Rick gently stroked his hips as he whispered soft words of encouragement

“Yer ok, yer doin’ so well,” he praised.

Merle sniffled softly and opened his eyes

“Alright,” he mumbled; clenching around Rick.

The former sheriff groaned softly as he pulled out half way then sunk back in

“It’s so hot,” he purred.

Merle slumped; draping his right arm over his eyes. Rick shook his head and grabbed Merle’s wrists; pinning them to the cot

“Don’t; I wanna see the face ya make when I hit yer spot,” he purred.

Merle bit his lip and blushed deeply

“Fuckin’ perv,” He panted.

Rick smirked and picked up the pace; pulling nearly the whole way out then snapping his hips forward; striking Merle’s prostate dead on. Merle arched; biting his lip hard enough to draw blood to stifle the moan. Rick licked the blood away

“C’mon, babe; moan. I want ‘em ta hear what I’m doin’ to ya,” he purred.

Merle blushed deeper as he wriggled left wrist free to press the backs of his fingers against his mouth

“Y-Yer fuckin’ sick, Grimes,” he moaned.

Rick just smirked as he grabbed Merle’s hips and started fucking him harder. Merle turned his head to hide it in the pillow; stifling the steady stream of moans that was pouring from his mouth. Rick leaned down; pressing deep inside Merle and grinding against his prostate

“Yer gorgeous,” he cooed.

Merle peaked out of the pillow; tears of pleasured frustration clinging to his lashes

“Fag,” he scoffed before yelping when Rick pulled out them slammed back in.

He quickly hid his face again; the sound of skin hitting skin echoed through his cell. Rick wrapped his hand around Merle’s leaking cock; smirking when the older man nearly mewled and clamped down around him

“F-Fuck, I can’t hold it anymore, Daddy,” Merle whimpered.

A bolt of arousal shot down Rick’s spine at the word ‘Daddy’ and his eyes widened. He squeezed the head and picked up the pace

“Don’t gotta hold it, Baby,” he purred.

Merle moaned loudly into the pillow as he came. The tightening of Merle’s muscles pulled Rick over the edge as well.

 

Rick wasn’t sure how long they lied there in silence; Merle’s head against his chest, but he knew he’d have to get up soon

“Hope I didn't weird ya out,” Merle’s voice cut the silence.

Rick looked down at him

“Not at all,” he assured; kissing Merle’s forehead.

The older man lowered his gaze and nuzzled closer to Rick

“Good.”

Rick chuckled softly

“Thirsty?” He asked.

Merle nodded. Rick pried Merle off him and got dressed

“I’ll be back,” he hummed as he left the cell.

He met Michonne’s smirk as he got out. He nodded at her and went out into the common area to get water. Daryl raised an eyebrow at Rick

“He’s a lot louder than I remember,” he stated.

Rick chuckled and looked at Daryl

“As ya know, I’m just that good,” he purred; smirking at the blush that rose to Daryl’s cheeks, before heading back to Merle.

When he got back, Merle was already dressed. Rick wrapped his arms around Merle’s waist from behind and put the bottle of water to his lips. Merle hummed softly as he took a sip before turning in Rick’s arms

“All this ‘cause I took a bullet fer ya, huh?” he teased.

Rick just smiled and pulled Merle into a kiss

“We don’t really get along, guess I never considered that ya’d save my life,” he explained.

Merle lowered his gaze before pressing his forehead to Rick’s shoulder

“Well… Get used to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don’t know what I expected when I wrote this, but I’ve had the idea of Merle taking a bullet for Rick on my mind for a while. Hope you liked it.  
> Please comment; comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
